


Wings to fly

by Arisu



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, M/M, Remix, Wings, X-Men Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisu/pseuds/Arisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roots to come back.</p><p>[Art post.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings to fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keire_ke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keire_ke/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Daimos AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/67113) by keire_ke. 




End file.
